fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Damus Adapin
|-|Human Form= |-|Lycan Form= |-|Xaran Form= Personal Statistics First Appearance: 2099: Zenith; Chapter 1 Species: Lycan/Xaran hybrid Height: 5'7" Weight: 125 lbs. Age: 15-20; 125 in 2099 Evolution Aliases: The Hybrid explorer, The God Fighter Occupation: Explorer Classification: Alien (Xaran)/Lycan hybrid Birthplace: Zamyan Theme: DBZ-Limit Break X Survivor Description: He is the son of a Lycan named Richard and a Xaran named Jena. He went on his own to explore the world, but after meeting Zephyr, who became his best friend, he learned of a evil conquerer named Xenos taking ￼over the planet. He later teamed up with Bolt, Zephyr, Alana, and Jewel to defeat Xenos and save the planet. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, High 6-A with Lycan Form, At least High 2-A with Xaran Form | 5-A, 4-B, At least High 2-A with Xaran Form Name: Damus Adapin Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Lycan/Xaran hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Shockwave Generation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Nigh-Invulnerability, Enhanced Senses, Lifeforce manipulation (Zen), Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Psychokinesis, Space-Time Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Resistance to Poison, Disease, and Gravity Manipulation; Conceptual Manipulation and Reality Warping in Xaran Form Attack Potency: Country level (broke a xyzium crystal, which would take ~294 teratons of TNT); Multi-Continent level in Lycan form (Threw a 50 quadrillion ton warship out of orbit, which would take ~283 petatons); At least High Multiverse level+ via Xaran form, possibly higher (Erased the concept of evil from his universe. Xarans are 5th dimensional beings who transcend the concepts of time, space, reality, life, and death. Has yet to use this form to its fullest potential.) | Large Planet level (Defeated the God Poseidon, who can control Neptune and change it to whatever he likes.); Solar System level in Lycan form (His own power rivals the combined might of Zeus, Ra, and Odin, Who each created a part on the solar system); At least High Multiverse level+ in Xaran form, possibly higher (Stronger than before.) Speed: Relativistic with FTL+ reactions (Jumped from the moon to Earth in 1.5 seconds; called nanoseconds slow); Speed of Light with FTL+ reactions and combat speed in Lycan form (Fought on par with General Zapper, who can travel at light speed; Dodged a laser which traveled from Earth to Mars in 5 seconds); Massively FTL+ in Xaran Form (Traveled to a another dimension in seconds) | FTL with FTL+ reactions (Broke through the light barrier; Dodged attacks from a suppressed Hermes); Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ Reactions in Lycan Form (Comparable to his father, Richard Adapin; Dodged attacks from a full powered Hermes); Immeasurable in Xaran form (Walked through the quantum zone, a nexus dimension that connects to all other dimensions.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted 5,000 tons; Casually walked in a room with 1,000x earth’s gravity); Class E in Lycan form (Lifted a 50 quadrillion ton warship and threw it.) or with Psychokinesis (On the same level as his Lycan form); Unknown in Xaran Form | The same Striking Strength: Country Class; Continent Class in Lycan Form; At least Universal in Xaran form | Large Planet Class; Solar System Class; At least Universal in Xaran form Durability: Continent level+ (Tanked 100,000 tons of antimatter point blank, a yield of ~3.9 Petatons of TNT); Moon level in Lycan Form (Tanked a moon busting blast); High Multiverse level+ in Xaran Form | Small Star level; Galaxy level in Lycan Form; High Multiverse level+ in Xaran Form Stamina: Superhuman (Traveled a desert for a week with no rest. Easily shrugged out fatal attacks.) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with kunai, a few kilometers with fire, electric, and psychic attacks, thousands of kilometers with shockwaves, Universal with space-time manipulation and reality warping. Standard Equipment: *Kunais *Moonslicer katana *High-Frequency katana *Aurora Hammers Intelligence: Usually Genius (Can solve complex equations in minutes; outsmarted opponents with thousands of years of experience, but there's a lot he doesn't know a lot as well (For example, he didn't even know what Canada was.)) Weaknesses: *Allergic to wolfsbane *Overconfident *Reckless *A hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon can kill him (bypassing his regeneration). *Negative energy can nullify his Xaran powers. Feats: *Base **Smashed an xyzium crystal to bits **Tanked 100,000 tons of antimatter **Ran around Earth 700x in 2 min **Defeated many S rated monsters **Fought the Olympian pantheon for the 1st time. **Tanked a 720 billion ton comet falling on him. *Lycan **Threw 50 quadrillion ton warship into orbit. **Tanked a moon busting blast. **Ran at the speed of light. **Defeated the Egyptian, Norse, and Olympian pantheons *Xaran **Erased the concept of evil from his universe. **Xaran are also 5th dimensional beings. *Strength **Matched Hercules, who can throw a 100,000 ton comet of the atmosphere **Lifted 5,000 tons **Saved a family by smashing 32 support beams to dust with 1 kick each **Lifted a enormous gold ball. **Threw a baseball as fast as he can run. *Speed & Reflexes **Ran around the earth 700x in 2 minutes. **Caught thousands of bullets from dozens of AK-47s. **Called nanoseconds slow. **Threw a baseball as fast as he can run. **In his lycan form, he can sense things in a attosecond. *Durability **Walked through nuclear explosions. **Tanked hits from gods and Hercules. **Can regenerate a arm in less than 2 seconds. **Walked through 1,000x earth’s gravity. **Tanked a 720 billion ton comet falling on top of him. **After being turned into dust, he regenerated in about 1 ½ hours. *Stamina **Trained for 2 weeks with little rest *Senses **Has the senses of a wolf *Mentality **Fought gods with 1,000s of years of experience. *Martial Arts **Karate, Ninjutsu, Wolf style *Powers & Abilities **His Lycan side gives him immortality, invulnerability, superhuman physical characteristics, and enhanced senses. **His Xaran side gives him automatic control over Zen (which is basically Ki or Chakra), danger sense, a regenerative healing factor, a powerful resistance to all poisons and diseases, psychokinesis, psychic energy manipulation, pyrokinesis, and space-time manipulation. *Physicality & Mentality **Can lift 5,000 tons, defeated Gods with thousands of years of experience, resisted mind control and telepathy, and tanked town level explosions on a daily basis. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Ultrapounder *Dragon Strike *Flare Kick *Thunderbolt *Psycho Kick *Psycho Smash *Fire Fist *Electric Kick Transformations * Lycan from * Xaran form Download (3)2.jpeg Images (2)-0.jpeg Download (1) (2).jpeg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Werewolves Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Life Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Original Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas